Ender Dragon VS Charizard
Description Two dragons of two entirely varying universes. Will Charizard get a third loss? Or will he end the Ender Dragons life? Rules To make it more even, Charizard will NOT have his mega forms, he will stay the same because he will be a wild Charizard. Interlude Wiz: Dragons, the fire-breathing mythical creatures of old that have been in fairytale after fairytale. Boomstick: These badass reptillians will be the ones leaving you crying to your momma, and even the ones in video games are pretty badass. Like Charizard, the fire dragon from Pokemon who's back to kick some ass Wiz: And the Enderdragon, the dragon guardian of the End. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ender Dragon Wiz: The world of Minecraft is one of mystery. It's a strange place where the only people really inhabiting it is, well, one normal persona and a bunch of people with big noses. It's a land that is also inhabited by hostile creatures known as mobs. Ranging from the self-destructing Creeper to the insect-like Silverfish. 'Boomstick: But you'd be hardpressed to find a creature weirder than the Enderman, at least in the surface world. The Enderman is a big...tall...black thing? Get your mind out of the gutter. ' Wiz: These Endermen are capable of teleporting around their enemies and killing them whenever someone dares to challenge them. However, if you are able to kill enough of them, you may be lead to a Stronghold underground, and within that Stronghold, there's a portal. 'Boomstick: Put enough Endereyes into the portal, and yeah I know that's gross, you'll be able to enter a whole new dimension! This dimension is called the End. And oh boy, you better get your diamond gear ready, because the End is not a fun place. ' Wiz: Being comparable to the Nether except...stranger, the End is filled with Endermen, Endermites, and most importantly, it's guardian, the Enderdragon. 'Boomstick: And oh boy is it big. Standing at a length of fucking huge, the dragon can easily dwarf Steve, the player, and really put up a match for him, too. He's so powerful that literally anything the Dragon runs through will evaporate into nothing a second later! ' Wiz: While this helps with the Enderdragon's main way of attacking, which is ramming into someone, that isn't nearly all it can do. The dragon is also capable of spitting out an acid attack that can continuously harm an enemy who is in the way of it. 'Boomstick: And on top of that, it's got a move called the Dragon Fireball, which allows it to shoot out fireballs of destruction, and damage just about anything and everyone near it. It even leaves an area that is so poisonous that there's no way you'd be able to stand in it! ' Wiz: And the dragon is no slouch in it's other physical capabilities either. It's able to keep up with the play, after all, who is capable of dodging arrows. The dragon even has a secret under his sleeves....or, scales. That's the healing orbs that are in the towers. 'Boomstick: You see, the orbs in the towers are actually able to heal the dragon when it gets close to them, and this is what it normally does when it gets to damage. That's kind of a bitch behavior if you ask me. Come down and fight me like a dragon! ' Wiz: I wouldn't challenge it if I were you. Remember how we said it could vaporize anything it touches? Well, that incluides it's own body size's worth of steel. Comparing steel blocks to Steve's body, and then comparing the steel blocks to the dragon, we can conclude that vaporizing steel that equals it's size would equal 25 kilotons of TNT, and that's enough to level an entire town. 'Boomstick: Damn, uh...okay. Maybe it can hand out next to the healing crystals, that's fine. ' Wiz: Ultimately, the Enderdragon is a deadly and vicious opponent. If you aggravate it, you just brought upon your own end. Charizard Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Jackythejack Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years